With recent advancements in the medical sciences, various surgical and diagnostic procedures can now be performed by use of minimally invasive techniques. Such minimally invasive techniques may require small incisions to insert endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical instruments through the patient's skin into the body cavity. The endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical instruments may include an inbuilt camera to capture video footage of the body cavity. The video footage may be displayed to a physician in real time to enable the physician to perform the surgical or diagnostic procedure on a designated anatomical region within the body cavity. In certain scenarios, one or more surgical gauzes may be used during the surgical or diagnostic procedure. For instance, surgical gauze may be placed in the body cavity around the anatomical region to absorb blood and other body fluids that may ooze during the surgical or diagnostic procedure. However, surgical gauze may pose a risk to the patient if it remains inside the body cavity after the completion of the surgical or diagnostic procedure. Hence, there is a need for real-time analysis of video footage of surgical or diagnostic procedures to detect and monitor surgical gauze in the body cavity throughout the anatomical region.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.